


Chloe becomes a mother (Aka a trash fic)

by NotPitifulChildrenAnymore



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore/pseuds/NotPitifulChildrenAnymore
Summary: Yeah... I know that as of now Chloe seems completly out of character, this is an older fic that was before I got into the fandom. In the meantime, concider it a Chloe redemption arc? There will be another Chloe centric fic and a Brooke centric fic as well because I love my girls. In the meantime, enjoy Chloe figuring out the whole pregnancy thing
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking, but enjoy anyway? Or feel free to hate it like I do  
> I mean I love my kids don't get me wrong but this made me cringe so hard wow

Third one. 

Not of course, that Chloe was delusional enough to expect different results. But three felt lucky, like a final confirmation. As she opened the third box, she glanced over at the other two. They were still sitting there, the plus mark still poking up. Shopping for the tests had felt otherworldly, just a precaution. Just in case. That was all they were supposed to be. They weren’t supposed to change her life. Not yet. She’d ignored the strange looks the clerk had shot her, refusing to believe it. Glancing over at the clock, she began to count down. As she did, she looked around. Nobody was standing there, as she’d checked before coming in. Three minutes till the end of the period, which should probably mean it was ready. Another plus sign. Shockingly, she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything. No shock, elation or fear. Just nothing. She began gathering the tests, disposing of them as though they were evidence from a crime scene. They could have belonged to anyone she reasoned with herself as she washed her hands, and left. No need for anyone to know her life was about to turn around. As she walked, she thought and planned. 

She’d have to go to the doctors of course. She wondered if Brooke would mind coming with her. Christine would be elated, and Jenna… Well, once Jenna knew the school would know. Michael and Jeremy would also be excited. She figured Rich would be too, but she couldn’t imagine Jake's reaction. Would it feel like another commitment to him on top of his twenty? Would he feel those emotions she was so sure she should? She couldn’t imagine Jake’s reaction to becoming a father any more than she could imagine herself as a mother. The period seemed to drag pointlessly. Finally at its end, she tugged at Brookes sleeve and whispered something to her. Brooke's delicate features were puzzled as she agreed to meet at their usual spot.

Chloe thought about the situation as she waited for Brooke. There was a lot to do and decide, which probably meant that she should talk to Jake, and soon. As soon as she spotted Brooke, she jumped up to greet her with an enthusiastic hug. Brooke hugged her back, clearly confused as any sort of physical affection wasn’t usually Chloe’s thing. By the time Brooke was done choosing her toppings, Chloe was already digging into an extra large frozen yogurt. Call it pregnancy cravings, but she was certain nothing had ever tasted so good. If Brooke was surprised, she didn’t show it except for a slight eyebrow raise she knew Chloe would understand.

“In my defense, I’m eating for two now.” Chloe informed her. 

A beat and then, “Wait, what?” 

Chloe sucked in a breath, clearly regretting telling her best friend this way, but oh well. She sat patiently as she waited for Brooke to make the connection, which felt like it took forever. 

“Do you mean, are you?” Brooke asked hesitantly. 

“Unless three tests are wrong, then yes. I’m pregnant.”

Brooke simply sat there for a moment, her full lips falling open as she took this in. Before Chloe could react, Brooke had launched herself at her and was currently giving her a hug that felt like it was cutting off her breath.

“Chlo, congratulations!!!” she squealed. 

Then, “this is good, right?” 

At this Chloe sighed, rubbing her eyes with her hands. 

“I mean, I’ve got to be crazy. We haven’t even finished junior year, and this throws off everything. But, yes. I want this baby.”

Brooke simply nodded, sensing she wasn’t quite done.

Sure enough, “I mean, it wasn’t my plan obviously. But the baby is here now. And honestly? I’m not dreading it. I think I’m kinda… looking forward to it.” she confided. 

Somewhere between the confirmation and the drive to Pinkberry, she had felt a feeling growing inside her. As the unthinkable sunk in, she found herself looking forward to meeting this little human growing inside her. 

“I mean, I’ll have to tell Jake. We’ve maintained a pretty good friendship, and even if we didn’t I’d still owe him as much. If he doesn’t want to be a part of the baby’s life, then that’s okay. I am more than capable of doing this. Still, it’s kind of exciting. A baby. That is mine and Jakes.” 

“Of course it’s exciting!” Brooke exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing Chloe’s hands in hers. “I mean, you’re going to be a mother Chlo! I’m gonna be an aunt!!!” 

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at Brooke's enthusiasm, it was one of her favorite things about her. Suddenly, a solemn expression overtook Brooke's features, causing Chloe to tilt her head slightly in concern. 

“I am so sorry, I really shouldn’t have assumed I mean-” 

“Brooke!” 

“I mean, I just figured but that doesn’t mean-” 

"Brooke…” Chloe tried again, but she was on a roll. 

“It’s my fault you really don’t-” 

“BROOKE!” 

That got her attention, and she stopped, clearly worried. 

“Brookie, there is nobody I’d rather be an aunt to my child. They are going to be so lucky to have their caring, kind, generous, comic book loving aunt” 

She paused at this, shooting Brooke a look that couldn’t quite be placed. It was a new discovery, and she couldn’t help but feel guilty about how little she had really known about her best friend until recently. When they were kids, she was like a second daughter to Brooke's parents (still was), and could list Brooke's interests as easily as she could her own. Somewhere down the line to her hard climb to popularity, it had stopped occurring to her that Brooke had interests beyond Chloe and what she wanted her to do. That one day that she’d set aside the glasses and switched them out for contacts, not even noticing Brooke doing the same. Of course she would, if she saw Chloe doing it. Or of course, if Chloe made an offhand remark to her about how oh those were cute, but had she ever considered contacts? Much less babyish. 

She’d been leaving class one day when she’d stumbled upon Brooke, Michael and Jeremy in a deep conversation. Rather than pulling Brooke away, she stood there, listening. Observing Brookes animated expressions as she talked on, much more so than she had been with Chloe in ages. She’d subtly swooped in after Brooke left, asking about the nature of their conversation. Whatever topic Chloe would have figured Brooke had been discussing so intensely, she hadn’t expected it to be Spiderman lore. 

“Oh yeah, she really knows her stuff.” Michael had praised, clearly pleasantly surprised. That night, she’d been on her way home when she found a comic book store. It was fairly late, and nobody else had been there as she slipped in and found what she was looking for. Brooke had tentatively reached into her bag the next day when she pulled out three comic books, each one Michael had informed Chloe that Brooke claimed she still had yet to read. Her face had been glowing, and her lips had formed into a huge smile, clearly excited. Noting Chloe, Brooke had been hesitant to read them around her, but after some gentle prompting, she was off, discussing theories and plot points that upset her. It was then, seeing that passion and excitement, that Chloe had resolved to herself to get to know Brooke again. It had made their entire relationship that much better, and Chloe had been stunned by how it felt to interact with Brooke like this, considering her as a person again. She decided that she really liked it. As for her? One doesn’t put all the work into being popular to pull out just like that. But the facts remained that that one freshman had finally stopped flinching every time she passed in the hall, Jenna sat beside her and Brooke not behind them, and Christine was happily taking in a new recruit to the world of musicals. Even if had taken ten promises that "No Chloe the whole school isn't going to find out." 

“My point is you will most certainly be considered Aunt Brooke. I was actually considering asking Christine and Jenna too. I called you here because I wanted you to be the first to know, and to ask you first, but you beat me to it. So I take that to mean you don’t mind?” Chloe ended this with a sly smile, knowing what Brooke would say already. 

“Yes, yes yes!!!!” 

“So I’ve got to tell Jake, wish me luck!!! I’ll drop you by GameStop on the way over?” she confirmed. 

“Yes please, Jere is insistent upon getting this game that’s nearly sold out and is convinced that my presence will help somehow.” 

Chloe considered, and then “Yeah, I can see that. You are literally a walking good luck charm.” 

The walk to the car was spent with them both amicably arguing over all the times Brooke had supposedly been the reason behind something good happening. Chloe honestly wondered how Brooke had never seen it before. 

As she pulled into Jakes apartment, she felt a flutter of anticipation. She had so much to do, and how half of those tasks went depended on his reaction. She was standing there, worrying at her bottom lip when Jake opened the door. 

“Oh hey Chlo!” he greeted her, then stopped at the pensive look on her face. “Everything okay?” 

“We need to talk.” 

He let her in, stepping to the side as she slipped off her boots and made her way to the living room. He was shockingly calm as she explained the situation, her hand drifting down subconsciously to cradle her stomach. 

His only question at the end of her ramblings was, “So, what do you want to do next?” He studied her face, and it hit him. “Oh my god, Chlo. You want to keep the baby, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” she said simply. “I’m not holding you to anything. That’s my decision, and I don’t want to keep you from everything you set out to do. Valedictorian, ten million sports commitments and extracurriculars? You’re going to go far, and I’m not going to drag you down.” 

“So are you Chloe. You have a whole future ahead just like me. I can’t think of two people more likely to make this work then us. We’ve got the resources, and let’s face it. Balancing? My specialty. I’ve never seen you back down from something you care about. You’ve championed so much and managed to keep your sanity, grades and popularity. I see no reason why with the right support system, which you know we have, we couldn’t do this. If this is what you want, then yeah. I’m behind you all the way. If I’m being honest, I want this too.” 

“Our little one is going to be watching you walk across the stage at your graduation from Harvard.” she mused. 

“And be admiring you as you ruthlessly direct the troops at the school newspaper at Princeton with the squad at your side.” Jake shot back. 

"Our little one. I’m going to be a father. You’re going to be a mother. We are going to be parents.”

“Jake, are you.. crying?” 

“Maybe.”

She leaned forward, grabbing a few tissues before handing them to him wordlessly. They sat there together for a while in comfortable silence before Chloe spoke again.

“So I need to make the first appointment with an obstetrician, which will probably be for tomorrow. Are you coming?" 

“A what?” 

“Jake. You’re a valedictorian. You seriously don’t know what an obstetrician is?” she demanded. 

“Nope. I'm assuming it’s for the baby?” 

“Yep. We should be able to see the baby and get to make sure that everything is okay. Maybe even hear the heartbeat.”

Jake had never quite understood the term pregnancy glow, but he saw it as she considered the prospect of this. Something that would terrify most people that seemed to excite her. He may not have felt romantic feelings for her in a long time, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t care for her or that the idea of this child wasn’t filling him with something he hadn’t thought he had in him. He knew affection, the kind he felt for his friends. The kind he felt for Rich. The confusing sort he felt for Chloe, unnamed but there. But this feeling? It was brand new, but undeniable. 

“Chloe?” he asked. 

“Mmmhmm?” 

“Is it weird that I’m already excited for this?” She shook her head slowly.

“No, I am too. I mean, I know we have a lot to figure out. But I can see us making it work. It’s our child. We will find a way to make it work. Not to mention you know Mr. Heere adores you. Brookes parent’s are like my second parents to me. I’m sure that they won’t mind helping with the little one. You know that Brooke, Jenna and Christine are going to make the best aunts. And Uncles Micha, Jere and Rich? We’ll have no shortage of support. We’ll be able to do what we should to do right by this child and make it work for us too.” 

Following this short yet passionate speech, Jake simply leaned in for a hug, which Chloe sank into. She stayed there for a while, surprising Rich when he walked in to find the two absolutely sobbing into each other's arms. Particularly Chloe.

“Hormones,” was the only explanation she offered as she looked up to see his bemused expression. 

The tissue box was in between the two, and while Chloe gathered herself, Jake caught Rich up to speed. Rich was a little more than skeptical, as he asked, “Are you both sure about this? I mean, this is a baby. Are you ready for that?” “Yes, I’m sure.” Chloe and Jake chorused. This definitely wouldn’t be the last time they got asked this, but they were sure.

“Alrighty. In that case, congratulations to you two!!!”

“Thank you Rich! Now if you’ll excuse me for a sec, I have to go book that appointment. Just let me know if you want to come along, okay?” 

Jake nodded, and she walked off, leaving Jake and Rich together. The appointment was made, another thing crossed off the list. Now all she had to do was survive the rest of this pregnancy, tell everyone who still didn’t know, and not lose her head. When she fell asleep that night, it was with a feeling of excitement. She was Chloe Valentine, and she could do this.


	2. In which Chloe realizes some things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have no clue
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments!!!

The hallways always felt particularly stifling, even for someone like Chloe who could easily flirt and shove her way through the mob of people that populated them. She stood by her dingy grey locker, waiting for Jake. When he finally got there, she counted at least seven glares and three heartbroken glances in their general direction. Tossing her brunette curls to the side, she informed him, “Your posse is waiting for you. I will be too, at three. The appointment is at 3:45.” With a martyred expression, Jake saluted her mockingly and said, “Seregant Dillinger reporting for duty Captain Valentine. I will report to my post at the designated time, as requested by my Captain yesterday and reminded of today. Also my posse is yours. Literally the same friend groups.” Off her unimpressed and vaguely confused look, “You called me yesterday. At one in the morning.” Spared by answering from Jenna coming up next to her, she merely waved him off gracefully. It was clear she’d said what she needed to and was now done. “Oh my god Chloe you aren’t going to believe what I heard.” Taking this as his cue to leave, Jake strolled away, exchanging a meaningful look with Rich as he passed. The two had been up until three, having a conversation only punctuated by Chloe’s phone call informing him that the appointment had been made. Perks of living together. Meanwhile, Chloe was trying to ignore the pointed looks Madeline kept shooting her way. Maternity clothes shopping would be horrible, so she’d have to get a move on so she could find something more to her style. After all, her stomach had already been beginning to make way to a slight bulge that only the most observant could have made out. Unfortunately for Chloe, Jenna was one such person.


End file.
